gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Good Vibrations
Good Vibrations ist ein Song aus der einundzwanzigsten Folge der ersten Staffel, Im Takt der Angst, und wird von Finn, Mercedes und Puck mit den New Directions gesungen. Die Aufgabe des Glee Clubs war es, einen "Funk"-Song zu performen, aber Mr. Schuester erklärt ihnen nach ihrer Performance, dass es sich bei diesem Lied eher um einen Rap-Song handelt. Finn erwidert, dass sie dachten, es sein Funk-Song, da er, als er mit Terri nach einem suchte und auf iTunes "Funk" eingab, der Name der Band erschien. Das Original stammt von Marky Mark & the Funky Bunch aus ihrem ersten Album "Music for the People" aus dem Jahr 1991. Charts Lyrics New Directions: Uh-uh (Puck: Yeah; Can you feel it, baby?) Uh-uh (Puck: I can too...) Uh-uh bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam Uh-uh bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam Uh-uh bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam (Finn: Come on; swing it) Uh-uh bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam (Finn: Come on; swing it) Uh-uh bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam (Finn: Come on; swing it) Uh-uh bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam (Finn: Come on; swing it) Uh-uh bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam (Puck: 1 - 2 - 3 - now we come to the pay off) Mercedes (New Directions): It's such a good vibration (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a sweet sensation (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a good vibration (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a sweet sensation (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) Puck: Yo, it's about that time To bring forth the rhythm, and the rhyme- Imma get mine, so get yours I wanna see sweat comin' out your pores Finn: On the house tip is how I'm swinging this Strictly hip hop, boy I ain't singing this Bringing this to the entire nation Black, white, red, brown Feel the vibration Finn und Puck: Come on; come on Feel it; feel it Feel the vibration Mercedes (New Directions): It's such a good vibration (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a sweet sensation (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a good vibration (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a sweet sensation (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) Puck: The vibration's good like Sunkist Many wanna know who done this Pucky Puck, and I'm here to move you Rhymes will groove you And I'm here to prove to you That we can party on the positive side And pump positive vibes So come along for the ride Making you feel the rhythm is my occupation So feel the vibration Finn und Puck: Come on; come on Feel it; feel it Feel the vibration Mercedes (New Directions): It's such a good vibration (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a sweet sensation (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a good vibration (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a sweet sensation (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) Puck: Finnie D, break it down... Finn: Finnie D's on the back up Drug free, so put the crack up No need for speed I'm anti d-r-u-g-g-i-e My body is healthy And rhymes makes me wealthy And the funky bunch helps me to bring you a show with no intoxication Come on; feel the vibration Finn: Yeah Can you feel it, baby? I can too Mercedes (New Directions): It's such a good vibration (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a sweet sensation (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a good vibration (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a sweet sensation (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) Puck: Now the time has come for you to get up The rest had you fed up but yo I won't let up On the rhythm and rhyme that's designed to Make your behind move to what I'm inclined to Pure hip hop: no sell out If you ain't in it to win it Then get the hell out I command you to dance I wanna see motivation Come on, now; feel the vibration Mercedes: It's such a good vibration (Finn und Puck: Come on; Come on; Come on) Its such a sweet sensation (Finn und Puck: Feel it, feel it) It's such a good vibration It's such a sweet sensation (Finn und Puck: Feel the vibration) It's such a good vibration (New Directions: Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a sweet sensation (New Directions: Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a good vibration (New Directions: Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a sweet sensation (New Directions: Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a good vibration... Fehler *Vor der Performance ist Santanas Haar durcheinander, wenn sie sich setzt. Als Puck aber den zweiten Vers rappt, ist ihr Haar ordentlich. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Noah Puckerman